


The Kilvan Royal Family

by personqwer



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Also naesala and reyson are exes, Eager Leanne, Experienced Naesala, F/M, Impregnation, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Mommy Kink, True Love, Vaginal Sex, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/personqwer/pseuds/personqwer
Summary: Naesala has had to shoulder the burden of rebuilding his country on his own after the Goddess War. However, he is given something else to think about when his girlfriend, Leanne, boldly asks him if he will make love to her.





	The Kilvan Royal Family

Naesala sighed, sitting alone in his extravagantly decorated throne room. He sat back in his cold, stone throne, only made attractive by the numerous gold pieces it was covered in. He looked up at the banners that donned the walls, the Kilvas emblem faded and dulling on each. Naesala’s country was doing well financially, for now, but it was still a shell of its former self in every other regard. The blood pact from a year ago still hadn't left his mind, even though it had been broken.

It was another one of those feeling-bad-for-yourself days, eh? No different than any day. The raven king crossed one leg over the other, leaning back and extending his wings out in front of him to preen. Preening himself was always relaxing.

The grand, yet aging double doors before him opened, and Naesala jolted in surprise. The loud noise startled him out of his concentration and he had accidentally plucked a feather from his wing. He grunted, folding his wings back behind him and tossing the feather aside.

“What is it, Nealuchi?” Naesala asked, frowning at the old bird as he stepped into the throne room. However, Naesala relaxed slightly when he saw a taller, fairer bird behind him. Leanne had accompanied Nealuchi, and she smiled at him. They had been dating openly for awhile now, but Naesala’s kingly duties often kept them apart, and Leanne under the old coot’s protection.

“I am sorry to interrupt your quiet time, Nestling, but miss Leanne here insisted on visiting you… the fair lady won't even tell me why. But young lovers I suppose don't need a grand reason to-”

“Hush.” Naesala had heard enough. He stood from his throne, and strode down the carpet with a small smile. Leanne enthusiastically threw herself into his arms, chattering in his ear in her mother tongue about how she loved and missed him.

“Yeah yeah… I missed you too, Lee…” Naesala held her gently. Nealuchi was present, but that old bird was probably the only person in Tellius that Naesala didn't mind showing his more sensitive side too. He knew he was loyal and wouldn't blab about it to anyone. 

“Aha… Well, I suppose I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. Don't have too much fun, now!” Nealuchi chuckled, turning tail and stepping back out, shutting the doors behind him with a loud clang. 

Leanne turned around, looking at the door as if making sure it was shut before she continued. Her delicate hands pressed against Naesala’s chest, she looked up at him with a smile. The raven king noticed she had a mischievous gleam in her eyes. Oh boy, what was she scheming now?

In a very sweet voice, she made her feelings clear, _“I want to have sex with you.”_

Naesala nearly dropped her, he was so taken aback by her bold request. He still couldn't quite register the fact her personality was a little more... outgoing, and… wild, than her appearance would suggest. Reyson too, but Reyson would never have asked directly for sex like his fiery little sister here.

“Wh… Is that so?” Naesala finally said, after staring at her for a moment. She was just as bright-eyed and sweet-looking as always. Was she secretly a horny succubus under that adorable exterior?

...Nah, probably not. But her saying such a thing was flattering. Naesala finally smiled.

“Well, you caught me off guard, baby. I never thought I'd hear you say such a thing.”

She hooked her fingers on his shirt, gently pulling it down, to further expose his chest. She leaned on him, and nodded.

_“I mean it. Can we? I promise I can take it… I want to try things I've read in some books before.”_

Naesala chuckled a little, loosening his grip on Leanne and allowing her to stand up straight again. She insisted on affection though, and she took hold of both his hands. Her touch was so soft and warm, yet Naesala was still a bit concerned with her explanation.

“You read about sex in books? Who let you read that sorta shit?” He still ended up smiling, just at the absurdity of it all. 

_“I didn't know Klivans loved sex so much. You have a lot of books about it. Some stuff I have never even heard about too…”_

Naesala laughed, running his hand through his hair as he leaned back. By the goddess, he hadn't had a good laugh in a good long while. Leanne giggled a little alongside him, likely self aware of how silly she sounds.

“Well, you aren't wrong, babe… We're a bunch of scoundrels and deviants. I'm sure if we could we would let our cocks do all the thinking.” Naesala wrapped an arm and a wing around his girlfriend, pulling her close again, causing her to blush. “But, I certainly can't do that. As much as I'd like to bang the feathers off you, you're a heron. Herons are delicate, and I'd hurt you.”

She puffed out her cheeks. 

_“I'm not that delicate! I can take anything you've got!”_ She said.

“Yeah, you are. Even if you could take it.. I'm not sure I'd be a good first time for you.” Naesala placed a kiss on her forehead, “I've slept around. I like things a certain intensity level, and I'm sure you'll hate me as soon as I get into the zone.”

Leanne shook her head. She put a hand over his heart, and he huffed. That's right, she could read his mind. It didn't help that his heart was racing.

_“I know you're a compulsive liar, Naesala… But you can't fool me. You're the warm on the inside. You'd be gentle.”_

“Mm. Ain't happening, Lee. I'm serious.”

_“No you aren't.”_

“Hmph… That's the one thing I don't like about you, Lee…”

_“Hee-hee!”_

Naesala shook his head, exhaling. Leanne pulled away from him gently, and he folded his wings behind him and crossed his arms. “You ain't gonna let up until you've gotten into my pants, huh?”

Leanne stood back, holding her hands together like an excited child. She smiled, and spoke up again. 

_“Why don't we make a compromise? How about… I lead, and you be a ‘sub'. That way, you can't hurt me. Because you'll be doing what I say.”_

Naesala snorted, trying not to burst into laughter. Leanne, a top? She'd make a terrible top, probably. But hey, it'd be cute. And she did have a point. If he went along with her instead of taking control, she wouldn't get hurt. He decided to let Leanne win this round.

“Fine, fine… I'll do it. And since I kinda like you, I won't even charge you gold for it.” He smirked, but his heart melted, just a little, when Leanne hopped up and down in glee, clapping her hands and giggling. 

“You wanna go at it right now, or-”

_“Right now! I want to do it right now! Let's go!”_

Leanne’s laugh, excited gestures and mannerisms were just too cute to say no to. His heart thumped in his chest, and so Naesala played along, taking her hand and guiding her to his private quarters, which were through the door behind his throne, and up some stairs. 

Naesala’s room was surprisingly modest, for a king. It was relatively small and simple, and the only sign of wealth within it was the various armor pieces hung up on the walls, worn paintings, and gold pieces and trinkets scattered everywhere. 

“I know my room is a mess, but… I've got a pretty nice bed.” 

His bed was simple, yet grand and king-sized. It was covered in black comforters and sheets, arranged in a nest-like shape that would allow him to comfortably sleep on his belly. He looked back at his girlfriend, smiling as she stepped over to the bed, and sat down on it. She gave a satisfied smile to Naesala.

“So, little lady… What do you have in mind? We gonna roleplay, or somethin’? Are you my mommy now, and I've been a very bad boy?” Naesala chuckled a bit, but the idea did honestly sound very hot. 

Leanne laughed, and reached into a pocket in her dress, extracting four thin bundles of rope. It wasn't the heavy duty climbing rope that beorc often used, it was weaker, yet still quite strong for its diameter. Leanne’s intentions became clear, and Naesala couldn't help but turn a little red. 

“Oh… That's what you wanna do, eh? Usually virgins don't opt to go straight for bondage…” Naesala rubbed his wrists. “You intend to tie me up?”

Leanne nodded, smiling brightly like she had been this whole encounter.

“Well, since you already got me on board, I'll play along. But we got some basics to go over, and ground rules.” Naesala sat down beside her. “No tying anything around my wings, obviously… And when you tie my wrists and ankles, if you're into that… You can't go too tight. If you cut off my blood flow, you might cripple me. I don't want to have to get my hand amputated due to some kinky sex, ‘kay?”

Leanne stared at Naesala attentively, as if she was taking mental notes. She nodded along with him as he spoke.

“Also, even though I don't seem like I would… I think safe words are necessary. Let's come up with one.” Naesala said, and when he noticed Leanne was looking confused, he elaborated, “A safe word is just a random, unsexy word you say when you need what's happening to all stop. Because, you know, just saying ‘no' or ‘stop' doesn't always work because somebody might just say that on instinct but not actually want it to stop, ya know? Especially when people start getting masochistic.” 

_“Oh… That makes sense!”_ Leanne nodded her head, smiling. She raised a finger when she had an idea. _“Why don't we make… Reyson the safe word?”_

Naesala felt… Something stir in the pit of his stomach. Reyson was his ex… no, no that wouldn't work.

“Nah… I don't think Reyson should be the safe word.” He smiled, but it was a guilty smile. Leanne, sensing his true feelings in his heart, looked taken aback, and puffed out her cheeks. 

Naesala yelped when she suddenly grabbed hold of his ear, tugging harshly. 

_“Bad! Bad Nae-nae! You considered the possibility of saying his name during sex in a sexy way! Bad!”_

Naesala groaned, swatting her hand away lightly, and huffing. “I'm just being honest. Your brother is pretty sexy. I never got to fuck him though..”

_“No more talking about Reyson.”_

“Can do, babe. What shall our safeword be? No people's names.” 

Leanne considered the question for a moment, now having forgiven Naesala, as she sensed he was being genuine in his love for her. 

_“Hmm…”_ She hummed, Naesala smiling. Even her droning, filler noises were beautiful. She smiled back, and said, 

_“Cabbage will be our safe word.”_

Naesala shrugged, “Sure. Cabbages are pretty un-sexy…”

_“I like to eat cabbage in salads. But I agree. It's not very sexy!”_

Well, that settled that. Naesala stood up, stretching his wings out as he began to unbutton his coat. He turned around, being sure to give Leanne a look at his abdomen as he slowly unhooked everything, including the buttons on his back meant to give just enough room for his wings to be comfortable. He smirked when he saw Leanne blush, and cover her face. Her embarrassed yelp was adorable.

“Heh. What's wrong, babe? What happened to that down-to-fuck attitude just earlier?” Naesala teased, pulling his coat apart to reveal his lean muscle. His girlfriend’s face seemed to brighten when he exposed his nipples to her. How scandalous.

“Gallian got your tongue, Lee? Don't worry. You can touch them.” 

Leanne stood up, just as Naesala pulled his coat off, casting it aside beside his bed. He watched in smug satisfaction as the love of his life fawned over his chest, of which she had never seen bare. She put her hands on his pecs, and he sighed. Her touch was warm and delicate, compared to the other people he's gotten intimate with. 

“Haha, Leanne… Have you never seen a guy’s chest before? You're being… Cute.” Naesala said, surprising her by wrapping a wing around her and pulling her close. She yipped, shyly pressing closer against his chest thanks to his nudging. “My body is yours, do what you will with it. I sure hope I get to see yours, though…”

 _“Y- you're… You're so handsome… Aha, they're firm…”_ She poked his chest again, making Naesala chuckle.

“Of course they are. I work out every day. Flying is rough. Being a king is rough… Haha, if it wasn't for you though, I probably would have quit the royalty business. For being such a bitch.”

 _“You make a wonderful king. I want to be your queen someday… No more sad thoughts.”_ Leanne said softly, placing a soft kiss on his collarbone. 

Naesala shuddered, she read him like a book. She always thwarted his self-deprecation attempts, and he supposed he'd be positive for her. To give her the best first time possible- she, of all people, deserved it. 

“Alright, Lee… I'll be happy for you. Hard to be sad when I have such a beautiful woman in front of me…” Naesala replied, reaching behind Leanne gently, feeling around her back until he found the seam of her gown. He began to unhook it, getting two undone as he reached his other hand down to grope her a-

Leanne pulled away suddenly, making Naesala hold his hands up, confused. Naesala was worried for a moment- had he gone too far, too quickly? But his worries were quenched when he noticed a mischievous smile on her face. He crossed his arms, stepping back.

“Aw, am I not allowed to touch you yet, doll?”

She giggled, shaking her head. Naesala huffed at her, placing one hand at his hip and hooking his thumb into his pants. He was only now realizing that he was getting hard. Leanne, too, seemed to notice the growing tent between his legs, and she blushed again. 

_“I'm in control right now, Nae-nae! You can call me Mommy.”_ She said with a smile, almost too innocently for what she was actually saying. 

“Eh? Heheh, sure thing, Ma.” Naesala said, raising his eyebrows as Leanne began to undress by herself, but she ended up only loosening her top. 

“I'll be a good boy… Only if you promise me my cock will get some attention tonight.”

 _“Hee… Maybe!”_ Leanne stepped back towards the bed, grabbing hold of the thick blankets, and using all of her body weight to pull them onto the floor. She only left some pillows on one end, likely to prop Naesala up. _“Sit!”_

“As you wish, mommy.” Naesala said, approaching the bed, but Leanne reached out to tap him before he sat down.

_“Your pants… You need to take them off too, silly!”_

Naesala obediently began to unbutton his pants, all while kicking off his shoes, too.

“I'm just doing as you say, ma'am. This good boy wants some coochie.” 

As he stripped naked, Leanne circled around behind him, which was annoying- he was enjoying the view of her chest as her breasts began to slip out of her gown. He looked over his wing to see what she was doing, but he then felt her warm hands caress his asscheeks. He laughed.

“Get a good feel, I'm proud of those, babe… but not as proud as I am of my _thing_. Come back around!” He encouraged, but Leanne just cooed, pulling him into a feathery embrace from behind. She wrapped her arms around him, feeling every muscle on his body with childish wonder. 

“Aww, c'mon, Lee… A little lower, would you…” Naesala said, putting his hands over hers, gently urging them to feel downward. 

Leanne thankfully decided to indulge him. Feeling down until she came into contact with his erection. Naesala moaned slightly when she touched him. She combed her fingers through his tiny down feathers that lead down to his genitalia, and wrapped her small, soft hands around his member. Her touch was so light, it was almost unbearable.

“Nnhgh.... Lee, ah… There you go, you got it…” Naesala said, leaning his head back into his girlfriend. “You can go rougher.. Yeah.. I'm yours…”

Naesala smiled, his mouth hanging open as he breathed heavily- Leanne had decided to comply, squeezing and pumping his cock to the best of her ability. She didn't know at all what she was doing, but Naesala found pleasure in the torturous need. 

_“You like it… Hee-hee, Nae-nae melts when I touch him!”_ Leanne chirped, _“The big and strong King Klivas melts when I touch him!”_

“Hff… You're such a meanie, mommy.” Naesala sighed, “Can't you go rougher.. God, you make me so hard…”

 _“Not yet!”_ Leanne said, pulling away from Naesala, making him grunt impatiently. His cock was aching for attention, and while Leanne’s games did well to turn him on, he was eager for some fuck. 

_“Lay down on the bed, Nae-nae! I left pillows there for your wings. On your back.”_

“As you wish… Hmph. You're having way too much fun, Lee…” 

Naesala obeyed, resisting the urge to simply jack off to Leanne right there. He sat, and leaned back against the fluffy, soft pillows. 

_“Hee… You're so handsome.. I don't think I've ever seen a dick in real life before…”_ Leanne said, tilting her head and leaning down a little to study Naesala like a marble sculpture. Naesala enjoyed the attention.

“Well, I hope mine is a good first impression. I like to think it's pretty good size. Compared to most people, at least… Trust me, I've compared many times.” 

_“You're such a slut! It's cute!”_

Naesala shrugged, “Hey, Klivans are whores by nature. What I'm surprised about is how eager you are to have sex with me… Being so cute and innocent and all.”

Leanne shook her head, _“Innocent only means you don't know any better! I intend to know. Maybe we'll bear children one day…”_

“Woah, uh, heh, Leanne… Leave the whole… Having kids talk for after you're an expert at taking cock, eh? Baby steps.”

Naesala couldn't help but be turned on by the thought of impregnating Leanne… But it also made him feel strangely warm in his chest. That was something he'd worry about another day,

Oh Goddess… Naesala saw a smile on Leanne’s face. She knew he wanted kids. He just… Smiled at her. Baby steps.

She nodded knowingly. _“Baby steps.”_

“Okay, okay, let's get on with the fun stuff, babe. I'll be bottoming, so, you'll have to pull me out. Heh.” 

_“Alright… Mmm, time for mommy to tie you up now…”_

Internally, Naesala sighed with relief now that the subject of having a family had momentarily passed. He watched as Leanne tied him down gently enough to his bed frame by his wrists and ankles. Though, the knot was still strong enough and he was still restrained. It would take significant effort and possibly transforming into his raven form to escape from… Both things he would only do if he was in real danger. 

“Aha… Now I can't do anything, _Mommy._ My body is yours to play with… Whatever shall I do…” Naesala hummed. He tried his best to relax, but his arms and legs being spread forcefully made him shiver. His erect cock stood up tall, and he could feel Leanne’s gaze as she curiously, and hungrily, stared at it. His nipples were rock hard. Was his room always this cold?

 _“Your castle is made of stone, silly… Of course it's cold.”_ Leanne giggled. Naesala would've reacted sarcastically to her, but he was transfixed on her delicate figure. She began to unbutton her gown, letting it slip down her body. Naesala huffed, thinking he might nut right then and there when he finally got a look at her bare chest. Her breasts were adorably small and perky, with the pink color of her nipples matching the shade of her lips. He could only imagine what the rest of her looked like...

She stepped closer, allowing her gown to further fall down her body. She reached up, flexing to reach the buttons above her wings. Finally, after undoing the last of them, her gown fell off of her, piling up at her ankles. She wasn't wearing any underwear at all. Naesala licked his lips as he stared intensely at her crotch, imagining the taste of her delicious womanhood.

“Heh, is it a heron thing to not wear undergarments, or are you just excited?” Naesala asked, but Leanne just gave a little shrug. 

_“Hush hush… Let me feel…”_ She sat down beside him on the bed. Naesala, momentarily forgetting everything, attempted to move his arm. He wanted to feel up her chest, pinch her tits, make her whine for more… But he was stopped dead on his tracks by his restraints.

 _“Naughty…”_ Leanne smiled knowingly. Just to torture him, she reached up and rubbed her own nipple with one hand, _“They're hard because it's cold…”_

“Goddess, you're so mean, Lee…” Naesala groaned. He still put on a smirking face, but this whole tying-up thing was starting to become annoying. He wanted to touch her, but he couldn't… That somehow made it even more sexy. He could feel his heartbeat in his cock. 

_“You're just so impatient… Oh!”_ She leaned down, inspecting the head of his cock. She smiled and giggled. _“You're leaking so much! I can feel how much you want me…”_

She was right, Naesala huffed. He was already dribbling precum in anticipation. “Oh-ho, yeah… I want you, baby… Goddess, fuck…”

He pulled against his restraints, the fibers digging into his wrists. He was so painfully horny already. This didn't usually happen, perhaps it was just the fact this was the first time he had gotten intimate with someone he had genuine emotional attachment to. He loved Leanne. That made her so much more attractive.

“...Touch me already…” Naesala growled.

 _“Ah ah ah! Ask nicely, baby boy…”_ Leanne reached over and booped him right on the nose. 

Wincing, Naesala sighed, willing to beg at this point. “Please..?”

Leanne seemed unsatisfied with his grumbly tone.

 _“Hmm.. Not nicely enough! I think I'll touch you wherever I want.”_ She said, beginning to rub her hands over his abdomen, just inches away from his dick, to trace her fingers around his abs. She was so cheeky. 

Naesala held his breath as she ran her delicate fingertips over his sensitive skin, gently pushing his down feathers on his happy trail out of alignment. He tensed.

“Huuh… Higher, higher…” Naesala groaned. Leanne was feeling nice, he assumed, because she grazed her fingers up, and began to roll his rock-hard nipples under her soft thumbs.

“G-guuh… oh, you can… You can pinch me, if you'd like…”

_“I can… Hehee, I didn't need your permission…”_

Naesala gasps, arching his back and moaning loudly when Leanne suddenly pinches his erect nipples with all her might. While she was unfit for combat, she could really pinch. Naesala huffed, breathing heavily as she relaxed her grip. His wings twitched a bit, and he had to get them situated again to avoid discomfort.

 _“You're in pain… But it's a good pain.. You like it. So it makes me feel good too.”_ She said, but Naesala was barely listening at all. 

“Fuck me, mommy…” Naesala smiles, his grin lazy and gaping. Leanne wipes a trail of drool from the side of his face, “Your baby's been good… Hooh… that was a hellofuh pinch, Lee…”

Leanne smirks, seeming to get an idea. She shifted, climbing up onto the bed, which ended up making Naesala’s heart skip a beat. For a brief moment, he had a full view of her pussy, in all it's slick glory. His dreams seemed to all be coming true at once she lifted one leg and began to straddle him. She sat right above his cock, and he felt his needy member rub up against her delightfully round asscheeks. Her pussy was definitely wet, he felt her dripping on him.

 _“Mm! Kiss!”_ She coos, leaning in and embracing Naesala. He has no choice but to obey, Leanne kissing him deeply, and sucking eagerly on his tongue.

Naesala leaned forward as far as his restraints would allow, taking the opportunity to explore her mouth, enjoying the taste of fruit in her saliva. 

“Fwooh…” He breathes out when she pulls away, “Good… You're a great kisser, Lee…” He exhales again, “Have I ever told you that?”

 _“A few times, I think…”_ She says, placing her hands on his chest. _“You're easy to please, though.”_

“Oo no, Lee… You're just a very high quality experience.” Naesala smiled warmly, taking another deep breath through his nose. Seeing Leanne’s soft face flush at the compliment was enough satisfaction to make him momentarily forget about his need for sex. Just momentarily. 

_“Aww… You're so sweet, Nae-nae…”_

“Yeah yeah… Just for you, though. Now c'mon… give me some fuck, mommy.” He smirks, and she boops his nose again. 

_“Naughty, needy Klivan!”_

“Baby, you're rubbing my shaft with your asscheeks. I promise, I have justification.” 

_“Mah… You win this round…”_ She playfully sticks her tongue out, wiggling her behind some more just to irritate her impatient boyfriend. _“I guess I did ask you for sex first… Heehee!”_

“I know I should tell you to take your time, but…” Naesala bends his knees as much as he can, attempting to weakly buck his hips. He groans, the miniscule amount of friction rubbing against her skin enough to stimulate him. “Mmnh… you're really hot…”

 _“I'm glad you think so… You're very handsome too.”_ She looked over her shoulder and moved her wings to get a glimpse at her boyfriend’s dick. It was leaking precum all over her behind. Naesala could feel her wetness dripping all over his abdomen, and even without mind reading heron powers, he could sense that she wanted him badly too. If he had any say in the matter, he'd be pounding her into next week. But no.. No, he was bottoming. For her. He loved her.

“Thanks, babe…” He leaned his head back into the soft pillows behind him, breathing deeply through his mouth. He felt a trail of drool drip down his cheek, unable to wipe it away. His dignity and composure was quickly leaving him the more he was teased by his lover’s warmth and heat. 

_“You're so silly… All drooly over mommy!”_ Leanne cooed, leaning down to kiss him along his jaw again. Naesala considered if begging would work. Before he got a word out, though, Leanne planted a kiss on his neck. She nibbled and sucked with all the strength of a kitten, but Naesala could feel the bruise form. He huffed and moaned, Leanne moving down his neck to give him more hickeys. She fluttered her wings, looking back up to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

 _“Mine!”_ She said, making Naesala shudder. 

“Yours…” Naesala groaned, his eyelids half shut, “All yours, princess…”

 _“Heehee, you look ready for more, Nae-nae… I'm a little excited.. I've… I've never put anything inside myself before…”_ Leanne, for just a moment, looked vulnerable. She straightened her back, looking down shyly at herself, and at Naesala’s sticky and sweaty form. _“Thank you, for doing this, that is…”_

Naesala wanted to tell her to quit talking and just sit on his dick already, but he didn't have the heart to. He smiled lazily, his mouth twitching a little. Again, he instinctively pulled at his restraints. He kept forgetting he was not permitted to touch her…

“Of course… I love you, Leanne… I love you more than I thought I could love anything, actually…” 

Leanne smiled warmly, her worried expression washing away at his words. 

_“Well… Here I go, Nae-nae… Ah, big…”_ Leanne said, and as soon as she started to move, Naesala felt his heartrate spike again.

Naesala’s breath hitched in his throat while Leanne shyly positioned herself over his cock. Naesala could feel her shuddering, and her love juices dripping all over the head of his member, mixing with his precum… It was a sensation he'd experienced with countless other mistresses, but this time, it felt special. Like this truly his real first time, emotionally, that is.

Leanne began to allow gravity to push her downward, and before she even made it an inch down, she whined, hesitating. Naesala grunted, looking up at her.

“It's okay… It's okay, babe… It'll probably hurt a bit, but after the pain, you'll love it, I promise…” Naesala grinned a little, feeling more drool drip down his chin. “Nn… Come on, come on… I need you…”

 _“You're… You're so big…”_ Leanne shivered, but she trusted Naesala’s experience and his love. She started to lower herself again, whining some more. Naesala felt terrible for finding her whimpers attractive.

 _“A-ah… B-buh…”_ Leanne began to tear up. But she did not want to stop, as evident by her continuing to push. 

Naesala, on the other hand, felt he might orgasm already. He had to use all his willpower to stay still and allow Leanne to stuff herself with his cock at her own pace. She was so warm, wet, and tight. She was so tight, her pretty little virgin cunt had never been touched before… Naesala breathed heavily, huffing and gritting his teeth. The thought of being the first to stretch out Leanne’s hole turned him on beyond anything he'd ever experienced before… All of the sex he's had before meant nothing in the wake of how he felt now. She was perfect, so perfectly tight around his manhood, like it was meant to be there.

Leanne cried, her cry loud and almost as if she was singing. She pushed herself down all the way to the base, making Naesala yelp out a loud groan. The wet, slick sounds their bodies made together was music to his ears, but not as much as the noises Leanne was making. She was in tears, her cunt hot and stretched to its limit. She sat motionless, trying not to move too much and hurt herself more.

 _“F-fu… Full.. So full…”_ She panted, squeaking when Naesala so much as twitched. He felt himself spurt a small amount of precum up into her pussy, making her produce another small sound.

“Goddess… Fuck… Fuck me, mommy… You know you want to…” Naesala said, making Leanne blush even more than she already was. She was absolutely radiant… More radiant than any goddess.

 _“I-I wanna… Aah.. H-hurts…”_ She cried, _“I-It hurts… I want you…”_ She began to raise herself a bit higher, attempting to bounce on his cock to ride him. She could easily sense his pleasure, wanting desperately to fuck him. His pleasure was her pleasure. 

Naesala moaned as she began to ride him, bouncing on his dick with obvious inexperience, but she made up for it in her tightness. She fluttered her wings in rhythm with her bouncing, creating a cool draft that made him shiver, and his nipples harder. 

“Mnph.. Mm… Ff… Faster, damn it… Nnh…” Naesala swore, tugging once again at his restraints. His balls felt tight, and he was desperate for more pressure, more friction… He needed release, “More… more…”

He moved his body as much as he could, moving in rhythm with his girlfriend, fucking her deeper and harder than she could do on her own. She moaned loudly, her cries more songlike than before. Naesala was so close… He couldn't think about anything else…

“Leanne… I… I'm gonna… I'm gonna cum, Lee…”

Leanne looked down at him, she just as ready to orgasm as he was. For a moment, she looked contemplative, as if considering to pull off of Naesala before he came. But, a small, weak smile formed on her face. She didn't seem like she was going to pull off of him. Naesala felt his heart pound in his chest. His mind was only able to process the fact that he was about to fill his adorable girlfriend with his hot seed… Making her his and his only, to bear his children. He needed it.

“I-I'm… Nngh-!” 

Naesala cried out loudly, throwing his head back. For a moment, the only thing in the world that existed was himself and Leanne. He spurt his cum full-force into his lover’s pussy. The heavenly chorus of her moans of ecstasy filled his mind and his soul. He felt her cum all over him, making the both of them covered in each other's juices. He needed… He needed to hold her.

With a surge of laguz strength, Naesala yanked his restraints at his wrists, snapping the ropes that tied him and finally giving him some freedom. Gasping, he used his wings to push himself off the bed, sitting upright and wrapping his arms around Leanne, who was still wracked by her own orgasm, too overwhelmed to care what he did. In fact, she too reached up mindlessly to pull him close. Naesala huffed and swore in the ancient language, as common speak had somehow left his mind. He heard Leanne gasp as he thrust deep into her once more, emptying his balls of his seed in a second orgasm. Unable to think about anything but his love for her, he leaned down, indulging himself by sucking hungrily, desperately, on her nipple. She grabbed a fistful of his hair, moaning and breathing heavily into his ear. When things started to calm down, they simply embraced each other. 

Naesala was unable to pull out, thanks to his restraints on his ankles still holding strong. But Leanne made no attempt to break their union either. He took a deep breath after taking his mouth off of her breast, leaning up to give her a trail of gentle kisses up her neck. Leanne just hummed softly, resting limp in his strong arms. Her beautiful, white wings twitched a little, before she raised them, wrapping them around Naesala to the best of her ability. He did the same, moving his own wings under hers in a feathery, warm, and yet also sticky embrace. He tiredly smiled at her, and she smiled back. 

For a few more minutes, they had no words for each other. They simply hugged, and kissed. Naesala himself had never quite felt this way before about anyone. Part of him wanted to worry about what he had just done. He hadn't pulled out before releasing inside of her. If she was in any way fertile, he most definitely impregnated her. But another, more quiet, and wise side of him, did not mind at all. His more primal, ancient instincts were kicking in. He held her close, determined to protect his lover, his mate, from any harm. She would bear his children. And it would be okay.

He closed his eyes. He supposed Leanne sensed the discord inside of him, because she simply put a hand on his bare chest, and kissed his forehead. Pulling away, only barely, she broke the silence.

 _“I'm so happy…”_ She said, _“I'm so happy my first time was you.”_

Naesala opened his eyes again, looking into hers. Her beautiful eyes, bright, somehow still just as innocent as before. He found himself getting emotional. He squinted, trying to hold back his tears. She warmly smiled again, wiping away a stray tear that was running down his cheek.

_“It's overwhelming… But you're happy too.”_

Naesala felt a knot in his throat. Leanne kissed him again.

_“We're going to have a family… I'm so happy, Naesala…”_

Naesala began to weep. But his tears were not of sorrow. He was happy. Nervous, anxious, perhaps feeling undeserving of such a wonderful girlfriend… But he was happy. He reached down, putting a hand gently on her belly. It was bloated slightly, and warm… Full of his seed, and someday soon, it would be full and round again. They were to have a child.

“I love you…” Naesala said quietly. Leanne put her hand over his as he rubbed her stomach gently. “You're… You're to be my queen… You'll be my wife.”

Naesala didn't know how to feel. He never thought that he'd have a child… the nearly extinct Kilvas royal family… It would finally start anew. Kilvas could, and would rebuild. Perhaps, this was the beginning of Naesala’s life as the true, honest king of the raven clan. 

“Will… Will you stand by my side, Leanne?” Naesala asked, a very vague question. But she understood.

_“Forever and always, my love.”_


End file.
